Jpop Here!
by fuafua
Summary: Indie has hired a brand new worker at MyMusic. J-pop! She's cute but, like the genre, there are many different sides to her.
1. New Arrival

**Chapter 1- New arrival**

Indie had called a last minute staff meeting so he could tell everyone the good news. 'So, what is it boss man?' Techno stared at Indie in confusion.

'We are going to have a brand new worker in MyMusic!' Indie clapped his hands and smiled. Everyone looked at him with their mouths wide open. 'NO WAY INDIE! WILL THEY BE WORKING WITH US?' Scene jumped up with joy. 'I don't know yet. You guys have to get to know her.'

'It's a girl?!' Idol "raised the roofs" 'Party all day!' Techno and Dubstep smiled at each other. 'A new worker is PLUR!' 'Yeah!' Dubstep grinned.

'She will be coming in a few moments, so get back to work and be good!' Indie shooed them back to work and hid in his office till she came. 'I wonder what type of genre she will be. Indie didn't tell us.' Scene pondered into space as she sat down. 'Yes, she might be Punk or Retro or Classic or Opera or-' 'That's enough Intern 2.' Scene smiled.

The door slowly opened and a brown haired girl stepped into the office. She was wearing a pink dress with frills and ribbons attached to it; her hair was put up into two pony tails and she was carrying a pink backpack with many charms. 'Konnichiwa!' She beamed. Scene looked up and grinned. 'YOU ARE SO CUUUTE!' Scene grabbed her cheeks and played with them. Indie stepped out of his office and called everyone upstairs.

As everyone sat down, the new girl stood up. 'This is- well you can introduce your self!' Indie sat down and let her take the stage. 'Konnichiwa minasan! J-poppu desu!' Everyone started at her. 'Oh. Right. Hello everyone! I'm J-pop!' Idol suddenly fell to the ground. 'YOU'RE BRITISH?' J-pop nodded. Indie stood up. 'Yes, this is J-pop. She will be helping to get the public involved by giving out leaflets and stuff.' Again J-pop nodded. 'Techno, Dubstep, will you care to take care of J-pop?' 'Sure thing boss man!' They smiled at her and J-pop blushed.

'So? Do you have any family J-pop?' Intern 2 asked her as he set her bags down in Techno and Dubstep's office. 'Not really.' She smiled as if to say the question was too personal. 'Sure. I'll let you to get settled in.' He left and Techno stepped out of the darkness. 'Oh my god. It's been too long, sis.' They ran and hugged each other as Techno laughed. 'Nee chan! I've missed you!' J-pop's eyes began to water. 'You didn't even tell Mum you would stay in your own apartment!' Techno frowned 'I totally forgot. I did mean to call her!' They stopped hugging. 'Really nee chan? Just don't scare me like that!' Techno smiled and hugged her again. 'Promise.' Dubstep walked in to see Techno crying. 'What's going on?!' He looked at J-pop with anger in his eyes. 'What did you say to her?!' He stood in front of Techno as if to protect her. 'Dubstep it's ok. I was just thinking about my family. I haven't seen them in ages.' Dubstep turned around and looked at her with confused eyes. 'You have family?' Suddenly he slapped his forehead and turned red. 'Of course you have family. I'm sorry, that was stupid.' Techno laughed. 'No it's ok. I didn't talk about them at all. You didn't know.' She put her hand on this shoulder and smiled. J-pop's head appeared behind Dubstep. She mouthed 'You guys dating?' Techno suddenly blushed and laughed 'What? No! We are best buddies!' Dubstep span around. 'Yeah, best buddies.' His face seemed to be showing a forced smile. J-pop smiled and laughed. She knew she had to do some work with her sister.

**(This one might be a little late now and then cause of my other fanfic but I will post often! Oh, I had to look up all the origins and stuff for the music genres. J-pop and Techno are so similar so, why not sisters.( I will add some more family members.))**


	2. Let's get started!

**Chapter 2- Let's get started**_. (J-pop's POV)_

I watched Techno and Dubstep for a bit. They should date. They are so cute together. 'Man, I need to get my cosplays out. I haven't even unpacked yet!' I laughed and walked over to my bag. I pulled out a maid cosplays that I hoped to wear. 'Whoa! Sis! Why are you going to wear that?!' Techno pulled it from me and stared at it, mouth stuck open. 'Well, in Japan, they have these cafes and they dress up as maids.' I explained. She didn't look too happy. I bet she thought a bunch of pervs would attack me or something. 'It's ok. I would only stand outside the office to wear this.' I hoped she would understand. 'Fine. But wear shorts underneath.' Techno threw the dress back and sighed. I stuck my tongue out to her. I missed this. All the times we would fight but make up again. I missed her back at home and we would sit together as a family. I unpacked most of my stuff and found an outfit to wear. It was a pink sailor fuku (Japanese school uniform) with my hair into a long ponytail. I walked out of Techstep's office and into Indie's. 'Ah! J-pop! Welcome!' I saw Hip-Hop staring at me from were he was standing. Next to Indie. 'Hello Hip-Hop.' I waved to him. 'What up?!' he shouted back. I jumped a little and gave out a sound. 'Uh, nothing.' I muttered. 'You've met Hip-Hop?' Indie smiled. 'Only briefly.' I sat down. 'Well, he will watch over you while you get the public involved. He said there are some creeps who could attack you.' I stared at Hip-Hop. He seemed really nice; no-one has done that for me before. 'Thanks Hip-Hop!' I smiled at him. He just seemed to shrug it off. 'Now. Do what you have to do.' Indie shooed me. 'But what do I give the public?' I shouted from outside his office. 'I don't know!' I sighed; I have to do everything around here. 'Idol?' Idol span around on her chair. 'Yup?' I came closer. 'Could you help me with something?' Idol nodded. 'Well, I need stuff to print on the leaflets. Do you have any ideas?' Idol gasped. 'OMG, DO I? Well, you could put the shows we produce and then on the other side it has dates for an open air concert for singing!' She high-fived her self and stared at me with a grin. 'Ahahah, I don't think so Idol. Can you even sing?'I heard from everyone that Idol had a _different_ singing voice, maybe it would be good. 'Well, as you asked to hear my lovely voice…' Then Idol started to make a song like a dying cat. I stood there, speechless. 'I don't think we should do the con-' Idol put her finger to my lip. 'WE ARE. Tomorrow, 2pm!' She clapped her hands and went back to her work. Damn, what am I going to sing? I walked up to Metal. 'Hey Metal, can you help us film the event?' Metal looked up from what seemed to be essays of a sort. 'Sure, just don't let me to forget my ear plugs.' We laughed but Idol gave is a stare. 'Oops. Oh yeah, you will need microphones right, so I'll get them set up before and you can test it right?' I nodded. 'Cool.' Metal stood up. 'Lemme get the stuff out of the store room and ready, we haven't used microphones that much, only on the live shows.' We walked off and I smiled. My first big project. I need to get the leaflets done and printed! I ran down to Intern 2 and smiled. 'Hey, Intern 2, can you help me?' Intern 2 didn't look up. Indie appeared out of nowhere and slapped his head. 'Intern 2, be nice and do what J-pop says.' Intern looked up and smiled. 'Yes, J-pop?' I slapped down some paper. 'Could you design and print the leaflets?' I pulled out the puppy eyes. '_Onegaishimasu_!'He sighed. 'What do you what it to contain and set out like?' I explained everything and left him to it.

**(Well, chapter 3 is still on it's way. Oh, J-pop has magical powers. Like J-pop the genre. CAUSE J-POP CREATES MAGIC. I'm out.)**


	3. Short Notice

**Small Notice******

Well, thank you everyone for reading, just I might put this on hold for a bit. 

**I need to work on my writing style and general stuff. I hope to get this back on soon! I also might need to work on the story as it seems a bit random to me. I will still post more chapters on my other fanfic but it might take some time. I hope this doesn't cause any problems but I don't think it could. Thank you. m(_ _)m**


End file.
